


Gravity Falls Request Fic!

by RenInsideHisCoffeeDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen/pseuds/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen
Summary: An open Gravity Falls request fic to replenish my writing skills. (I hope I don't end up deleting this one)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Gravity Falls Request Fic!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my second gravity falls fic so BEWARB (Second because I'm already writing one at the moment, not published yet)

Just some small rules for clarification ( ^ - ^

1\. **ABSOLUTELY NO NSWF, PLEASE**

\- I'm only a minor and it's not really my cup of tea to write, so apologies to those who were looking for one.

2\. **I am allowed to decline writing fics**

\- Either because I know I don't have the capability to actually write those or it really just depends on my mood.

3\. **Any ships are allowed.**

\- Except, of course, pedo ships and incest (I'm not sorry if you were planning into requesting this because, like, why? that's disgusting, man.)

4\. **Please don't forget**

\- Please only write what you want to request on this page or chapter to avoid confusion and to keep it organised.

That's all! ( > ♡ < might add some in the future but for now, this is all of it.

Thank y'all ( ● ♡ ●

**Author's Note:**

> Status: OPEN


End file.
